Sailing the High Seas
by nez-the-hyena
Summary: AU where Namine is a princess and is to be wed is a few weeks to join two kingdoms when a band of Pirates come to steal her away for ransom. Will she leave with her Fiance or will she find love in a dangerous place? Main Pairing: RokuNami. Rated M for later chapters.


It was nearly noon in the Twilight Kingdom when Princess Namine heard a knocking at her door. She looked at the door a bit confused. She was getting ready for the party that evening in honor of her engagement with Prince Repliku and her maid had just left to go help in the kitchen. She wondered who possibly could need her. She spoke in a questioning voice "Who is it?"

"A guard, Your Highness we have reason to believe that you are in danger. May I please come in?" The voice was unfamiliar to her, it didn't sound as scruffy like the other guards. She shrugged it off thinking it was just a new guard she didn't have the pleasure to meet yet.

"Y-yes, come on in." Namine stood up as he walked in the door. The guard was wearing a light blue and silver armor with a helmet that covered his whole face except his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue and Namine couldn't help but melt into them. "H-how am I in danger? Why has no one sounded the alarm?"

"Pirates My Lady." He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "There is no time to explain. We must hurry, who knows where they must be by now." Namine nodded and the guard pulled her out of the room and down the hall to a secret passage. The passage way closed behind them as they continued down some stairs that lead to some tunnels that would take them outside the castle walls.

When they reached the end of the tunnels, there was a little latched door above their heads that lead them outside. The guard grabbed Namine by the waist and lifted her up. Namine opened the door and what saw was a frightful sight. Eight pirates surrounded the entrance and were all carrying swords or guns. They grabbed her and pulled her out to be tied. Namine shrieked and called for the guard to help.

Before she was blind folded Namine had enough time to see the guard come out the tunnels and remove his helmet with a smirk. Her eyes widened in fear, which were covered afterwards.

She couldn't believe she fell for a pirates trick and trusted him with her life up till this point. Namine hated him most of all for fooling her, she couldn't wait for him to be captured and killed by her own people that she really trusted. She screamed till someone covered her mouth, it had a funny smell to it and Namine felt herself getting sleepy, soon she was in a deep slumber.

The pirate who played a as a guard chuckled at her helplessness, he couldn't believe how easily she trusted him. He'd have to go tease her about it later for sure "Roxas, hurry up and get in the carriage." The fake guard, now known as Roxas, was taken from his thoughts as he looked up at his spikey haired friend. He hopped in and they rode off to the ship.

Meanwhile in the castle a very flustered Repliku was about to go say hello to his fiancé and spend some time with his love. He knocked on her door but no one answered. He got worried and opened the door to see no one; he freaked out and ran to the nearest guard. "Sound the alarm! Princess Namine has been kidnapped." The guard's eyes widened and he took off toward the nearest tower and soon after he left the bells and horns played to tell everyone in the kingdom that the princess was gone. Repliku ran down to the throne room where his father and mother were talking to King and Queen Strife. Queen Aerith had started crying at the sound of the alarm. King Cloud called for the General Vanitas and Namine's geography and math teacher Ventus to set sail for the pirates. "Vanitas and Ventus, go get my daughter back at all cost, alright? That's an order."

"King Cloud, do you want us to kill the Pirates?" Vanitas asked with a wide smirk.

"Only if that is necessary, I would like them to be captured and brought back here alive so I may see them die myself." Vanitas nodded with excitement. "Ven you are going just to keep an eye on things and make sure Vanitas does not screw up, I highly doubt he will though." Ven nodded.

Repliku stepped up "I will go to, she is my fiancée and I would like to see she is taken care of once brought back on the ship." Cloud nodded in approval.

"Don't fail me."

"I won't." Repliku smiled and ran off to the docks with Vanitas and Ventus.

After loading everything on the ship Roxas dragged the bag that held the Princess into his cabin and took her out to be laid on his bed. He untied her and locked the door with the only key to his cabin. He then went over to the side of his bed and stroked her soft platinum blonde hair. 'Damn she's pretty…' He placed a hand on her cheek then ran his thumb over her soft pink lips. 'One kiss couldn't hurt right?...'

He leaned down and pushed his lips against hers softly. Namine then woke up and saw him. Her eyes widened and she pushed him off then slapped him.

"OW! What the fuck?!" Roxas rubbed his cheek as he staggered back in surprise. He looked up at a scared Namine touching her lips. "What was that for?!"

She glared at him "You kissed me?! How dare you!" She picked up one of the pillows and threw it at the sandy blondes head. "How dare you steal a kiss in as I sleep!"

Roxas caught the pillow and chuckled "It was just a kiss sweet heart."

"That was my first kiss you twat!" Namine's eyes grew teary at her words as she covered her face. Roxas stared at her in surprise then just randomly started to laugh. She looked up and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"N-no! I-Im laughing at th-the f-fact your f-f-fiancée hasn't even kissed y-you yet!" Roxas continued to laugh like a hyena as he fell on the floor. Namine whipped her eyes then crossed her eyes and pouted.

"He was waiting for our wedding so it could be special!"

Roxas gasped and sat up and stared at her "Oh my god that means you're a virgin." Namine blushed at his words and hid her face in the bed sheets. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "That's ok I suppose, since you are a princess. Do you have a chastity belt on or something?"

Namine sat up and looked at him like he's stupid. He put up his hands in defense, "Hey, you never know. I've met a couple princesses that did have one."

"Oh, so you've kidnapped more princesses then me? Did you kiss them to?" She glared at him and he smirked slightly.

"Maybe more than just kiss~" He stepped forward and leaned close to her face, making Namine blush. She saw those amazing blue eyes again and she started melting, she would've let him kiss her if it wasn't for the fact that he kidnapped her. She pushed him away and glared harder.

"Pig"

Roxas oinked at her and smiled "Well are you hungry?"

"No, I want to talk to your captain."

Roxas chuckled "That's not going to happen, you don't call him; he calls you."

"Fine, then I'll go to sleep." She laid herself down in the sheets and curled herself into a ball. Roxas folded his arms and glared at her.

"No you're not, you're going to go get changed, we can't risk someone seeing that dress when we stop for supplies. People will question why a lady of your standards is with us." He reached for the sheets and pulled them off her. Namine sat up glared at him yet again. Roxas chuckled at her failure to intimidate him. If anything it was more cute then scary. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed which she ended up on the floor. "C'mon princess, don't lollygag." He laughed slightly as she stood and tried to free herself from his grip.

"Unhand me you salty, pox-faced kraken!" Namine shrieked at the pirate. He turned and looked at her with a surprised look on his face. His surprised look turned into a smile as he started to laugh. He let go and held his stomach. Namine's anger grew at his laughing.

"What is so funny?" Namine looked at him and shook with fury. Roxas pointed at her and continued laughing.

"W-were did y-you learn th-that f-f-from?" Roxas gripped his stomach in pain from laughing.

"My general taught me some insults for pirates…" Namine grew a blush in embarrassment. Roxas stopped laughing long enough to stand fully and grab her wrist again. His chuckles continued though.

"I never thought I'd here you talk like that." He pulled her out the room and down a long hall way to the top deck. Namine tried to pull away with no avail, she gave up after a couple tries which her hand was just yanked forward.

"Where are we going." Namine demanded an answer. But Roxas just kept silent as they approached another cabin. Roxas Banged on the door.

"Oi! Larexen! Stop fucking around and answer the door." Roxas looked at Namine with a smirk till he heard the door unlock.

A semi tall woman stood in the door way glaring down at Roxas with piercing blue eyes. She was slim and had nice curves along with pale skin to match. Her hair was a golden blonde that had antenna like pieces raised and pushed back on her head. Roxas scoffed at her and gestured to Namine.

"The princess needs new clothes. I know you have something for her, you always buy or steal new clothes whenever we stop for supplies."

Larxene looked at her and her glare intensified. "Well if it isn't the 'Princess', let me see what I have." She looked at Roxas before grabbing Namine's hand and pulling her in the cabin, locking the cabin door.


End file.
